The Prefect's Bathroom
by I'dGiveYouMySunshine
Summary: Snermione. First proper fic. EWE. Snape doesn't die (yay.) Hermione finds herself subconsciously wandering towards the Prefect's bathroom after a long day. Whilst relaxing little does she know but someone else had the same idea as her... Not very good at summaries, please read. Rated M for lemons later chapters...possibly and for language. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This is my first proper fic so please be so kind as to rate &amp; review. I will try and update at least once a week. I'm not sure whether to turn this into a smut story or not so please give me your thoughts on the matter. Thanks, enjoy.

**Disclaimer****\- I do not own the characters or the Harry Potter series, I just created the plot and like to play with JKR's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione sat exhausted in the lively, overcrowded Gryffindor common room as she attempted to complete the painful 3 foot essay Professor Snape had set for the eighth years in their last lesson. Of course this was due to his natural foul temper.

_"Why did the man have to be so uptight and hard-hearted? If he just let someone into his life – there's plenty of choice now he's a famous war hero – he could be loved and learn to love and maybe be happy for once."_ She thought.

Frustrated, weary and slowly drifting off to sleep, she gave up on her impossible attempts at trying to find any further uses of moonstone and half-heartedly resigned to her private-suite of a bedroom.

It was still quite early, especially for the Gryffindor know-it-all who was common to the world of all-nighters, and so she had to prise herself away from her studies and give in to fatigue as she headed off to gain some much needed slumber.

* * *

Wandering the corridors slowly and without thought, Hermione found herself subconsciously trailing a path in the complete opposite direction to her original intention. Only when she entered the exquisite marble perfection of the Prefect's bathroom did she awaken from her daze and realize that she'd strayed far from her initial path. This occurrence had struck a nerve in Hermione as she suddenly became aware of how tempting a bath seemed. Just the sight of the pristine marble surroundings drew her in. In addition, the sunken pool-sized bath with glimmering gold spigots that contained an array of magic bubble baths that gave off and abundance of inviting aromas and ensnared the senses, only invited her closer into it's grasps. How could she not comply and jump into the delight as this was far more appealing to her than the old and frail bath tub in her own room which only gave the user cramp and the fear that it would collapse underneath you. Finally, she gave in to the temptation.

As she turned on the enchanted bath she stepped back to watch the multi-coloured jets of water as the filled the bath with glistening golden bubbles and the room with delicious scents of jasmine, rose, lilac and lavender. The floral smell enticed her continually as she longed to take comfort in the bath before cloaking herself in the gentle softness of the plush white towels piled high in the far corner.

The temptation was too much and she rapidly removed her uniform before gracefully diving into the water then swimming up to the surface a few seconds later to reveal her naked body. Hermione swam around the overly proportioned bath and indulged herself in the heavens of the bath's pleasure.

Because of this, only too late did she hear the footsteps of another slowly rounding the corner just prior to appearing in full view. Upon hearing the slight footsteps, she propelled herself out of the bath with extreme speed and launched herself behind the pile of neatly stacked towels in the hope of concealing herself before the intruder entered view.

Hearing the halt of the intruder's footsteps and the familiar rustle of clothing, which could only signify the removal of clothing, Hermione panicked.

_"Shit. Shit. SHIT!"_ she thought, _"how the hell am I supposed to get out of here now?!"_

These thoughts only increased her panicked demeanor as her brain went into overdrive imagining all the possibilities of who this intruder could be. If only she had remembered to ward the door. But she didn't. And now she had to deal with the consequences.

At last Hermione plucked up the courage to gradually sneak a peek at the intruder in the hope that the new information would help her formulate a plan of action.

As she twisted her body round and peered slowly over the edge of the towel tower, the intruder came into sight.

_"SHIT!"_ , Hermione nearly swore aloud as all of her dreams and fear came true at the same time.

Because, there, casually showing off all of his finery –_ "God he was ho…Stop it, Hermione!"_ – was Professor Snape.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to R&amp;R your opinions are valuable to me and I would love to hear your thoughts about turning this a bit smutty. Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happens Next

**(A/N): **** Sorry this chapter is a bit later than expected &amp; I know you guys requested that I made the Chapters longer...and I will...just next time. Sorry that it isn't longer. I wanted to add more but I was keen to update weekly as promised and I have exams and have been doing some Beta work at the moment and so didn't have chance, sorry. Hope you like this new installment though. Happy Reading. And as always please R&amp;R as I do take what you say into account. x.**

Chapter 2

_What is he doing in the Prefect's bathroom?_ She thought, now building up a sweat as the panic continued to rise within her.

Of course she had access to it as she was instated Head Girl by McGonagall when she returned to Hogwarts for her eighth year. Due to her escapades last year with the chosen one and his dim-witted best friend, McGonagall had chosen her to be Head Girl as in her opinion it was completely unfair that her best student had missed such an honourable privilege for saving the lives of so many. And as an eighth year, she also got extra benefits on top of those given to Prefects e.g. no curfew. This leads us back to our current predicament.

_I'm Head Girl_, She stressed, _I have an excuse to be here. He's a teacher! Don't they have their own private bath in their quarters? _

So why in Merlin's name was he here in the PREFECT'S bathroom? (Although if his own bath was anything similar to her own she couldn't blame him for wanting to use a different one.) But why this one? And why did it have to be while she was here?

_Maybe he has other intentions? An ulterior motive…Focus Hermione! _She snapped at herself. _Why didn't you just return to your own room like you intended to? Stupid, stupid-_

"I know you're there."

Her heart stopped. Time seemed to freeze as she sat as still as a statue. A million different scenarios began to run through her head as she desperately tried to think of a way to escape this nightmare she was currently living.

_Did he see me or is he just guessing? Maybe if I don't move he'll think somebody just forgot their clothes…and he'll leave. Oh sweet Merlin…as much as I've always wanted this moment to happen, I never quite imagined it like this! So…..embarrassing, so…hot! Gees, I've really got to stop thinking these things! He's just behind those towels. And he's a __teacher__!_ _It's highly inappropriate to be here, let alone my disturbing thoughts as well. _

_So now what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to escape this room whilst he's here? Come on Hermione, think!_

* * *

Little did she know but while she was so deep in conflict with her own mind, Professor Snape slowly began to swim closer and closer to the edge of the bath, right next to the pile of towels Hermione was currently hiding behind. Being the snide professor that he was and given that he loved to humiliate students as much as possible, he suddenly had a marvelous idea.

"I don't bite," He said smiling mischievously, knowing the effect this statement would have, "Although if you don't leave immediately the consequences will be severe, Miss Granger."

* * *

The words rolled off his tongue like music to her ears and she stifled to suppress a groan.

"But bats do bite, Professor. And you being the bat of the dungeons have the biggest bite of them all," Hermione countered before realizing what she had done.

_Oh sweet Merlin's knickers. _She thought hiding her face in her hands._ He definitely knows it's you know that you've opened your big gob. You idiot, Hermione! Why couldn't you just keep your trap shut for once? This just keeps on getting worse and worse. Now what are you going to do? Shit, I need to get out of here before I get myself into even more trouble._

Hermione thought for a moment before quickly reaching round and grabbing a towel from the pile. She hurriedly wrapped it around herself, taking a moment to indulge in it's soft touch before hastily making sure that every part of her body was covered up as she slowly stood up.

* * *

Just as Professor Snape was about to pull himself out of the water and confront the child, Hermione suddenly darted out from behind the towels. She froze for a second, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open showing the sheer shock at how close he was to her. She took two slow steps backwards and then sprinted off in the direction of her clothes. Whilst rushing to gather her clothes she was hurriedly mumbling something about an apology and leaving. Both were completely inaudible to Professor Snape, but it mattered not.

"Miss Granger" Snape said, raising his voice slightly to ensure he was heard over incessant mumbling.

She stopped.

"Look at me" He continued harshly.

She rotated slowly on the balls of her feet until she was looking directly at him, the fear in her eyes still present. She shuffled slightly to ensure her towel wasn't slipping as she attempted to hold all of her clothes and retain her modesty.

" I expect to see you at 7pm sharp tomorrow."

"But - "

"No excuses, Miss Granger. You'll have enough time to explain your indecency in tomorrow's detention. Now, I advise that you go into the toilet and change. Quickly. Merlin forbid what Filch would do if he caught you wandering the halls in such little attire."

"S…sorry Professor," She stammered as she ran towards the toilets and closed the door behind her.

_What a complete git! _She thought, _I forgot that he hadn't changed after the war. You would think that me saving his life would have made him slightly less hostile towards me. I wish. And how am I going to explain to Ginny that I'm missing another girl's night because I've got detention. Oh fuck. And it's not even my bloody fault._

She promptly changed and rushed out of the toilet only muttering another quick apology to Professor Snape as she collected her bag before running straight out of the bathroom. She didn't stop running until she got to her bedroom, not caring that Filch had been standing right outside the door as she burst out of the bathroom. Once she was safe in the confines of her room she flung her to the floor and fell on to her bed in a heap of tears. The tears continued with the spluttering sobs until the early hours of the morning finally brought her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my HUGE apology. I'm really really really really really sorry for not updating sooner. After I got back from Spain I only had one week before moving house/ country and so everything has been a bit hectic for me these past few weeks. I've just moved to Germany from the UK but now everything is settled I finally have the time to write again. I will try and update again this week to make up for my months during exams etc. where I didn't update. I'm so sorry guys.**

**This story is now also available on Archive of Our Own, for those of you who prefer using that site. Link: works/1932552**

**Enjoy X**

Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling no more refreshed or rested than she had been the night before. Although her sleep had been dreamless and uninterrupted, she felt as though she hadn't slept in weeks.

Rolling over, noticing her still fully-clothed self, Hermione took in the typical Scottish April showers which only disheartened her further. Instead of the stereotypical spring weather of gentle sun, sweet flowers and cool breezes, Scotland always only received rain, late-blooming snow drops and bitter winds which required thick winter clothing. Today was no different and certainly not looking like a good day.

That's when it hit her.

Her eyes grew gradually wider and filled with terror as memories of last night's encounter slowly flooded back to her.

"_I know you're there."_

"_I don't bite."_

"_But bats do bite, Professor. And you being the bat of the Dungeons have the biggest bite of them all."_

"No. No. No. No…." She murmured, rolling back and forth, hugging her pillow for dear life. Slow fresh tears now lining her horror-struck face. The memories she believed to be a nightmare continued to fill her every thought as she realised, despairingly, that unfortunately it was not all just a dream.

A sudden sickness washed over Hermione which sent her darting to the bathroom in an unbalanced flurry. Whilst bending over the sink she noticed her dishevelled reflection in the mirror. Her red raw eyes and tears streamed cheeks combined with scruffy hair and ragged clothing was not a pretty sight. This was the final straw for Hermione as she vomited into the basin. She began to sweat and shake as the panic and realisation continued to dawn on her like a recurring nightmare. Sinking to the floor, tears now in full flow, a knocking came at the door. This only worried Hermione even more as she spiralled into hyper-ventilation. What if it was him? Had he noticed she was late for breakfast and come to tantalise the girl? How would she explain to anyone who came in, her current state of misdemeanour? She didn't move.

**(A/N: I was so tempted just to leave it here…but I didn't)**

* * *

Ginny, growing worried at the lack of response at the door, and having checked everywhere else, unwarded the dorm (Hermione's wards weaker to her friend) and let herself in.

"Hermione?" she asked, stepping gingerly into the room. She heard a sob, and what almost sounded like a sigh of relief covered by more sobs, come from the bathroom. Ginny ran towards the bathroom, calling out again.

"Hermione? Are you okay?!" She continued, pushing the door open. Only to immediately sink to the floor beside her best-friend.

"Oh hunny," she said exasperatedly. "What happened to you?"

Hermione only sank further to the ground, relaxing into her friend's warm embrace.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay." Ginny said reassuringly as she gently brushed Hermione's hair out of her face and into a loose ponytail. "Come on, let's get you clean."

Ginny slowly got up and helped Hermione onto her feet, only small sobs now escaped her as she clung to Ginny's steady arm for support.

Taking her friend by the arm, Ginny gathered Hermione's toiletries bag before gently pushing her in the direction of the bath.

"You get washed and I'll get you some clean clothes. Then you can tell me what all of this is about okay?"

Hermione nodded gently before turning away from Ginny and beginning to disrobe herself.

As Hermione bathed, Ginny looked around Hermione's room for any clues as to why she was in such a panic-stricken state. Noticing the bed was still made with only the slightest indent to indicate a body had slept there, and the lack of revision materials open, lead Ginny into further worry.

Hermione hadn't been studying…and the look on her face as well as further examination of the bed, told Ginny she had been crying. "_But what for? A boy? It can't be…..Maybe it's her parents_," she thought. For months Hermione had been passing off her solitude as concentration on her NEWTs. Harry and Ron had both believed her and continued to saunter off with their new gold-digger girlfriends. Ginny however, could see through the lies and knowing Hermione had not been able to recover her parent's memories, believed that was the reason behind it all. "_Could I have been wrong all this time? And how wrong am I exactly?"_

* * *

A few minutes later, Hermione re-entered the bedroom now dressed in the clean uniform Ginny had placed inside the bathroom door for her. Ginny looked up as Hermione entered.

Hermione still looked as rough as ever. Her uniform was smart as always yet the bath had done nothing to cover the red patches under her eyes and her hair seemed more unruly today than before.

"Come here and sit with me," Ginny said calmly and smiled softly. Hermione walked over to the bed and plopped herself down by Ginny. Tears no longer flowing and seeming calmer from the bath, Ginny approached the dangerous subject.

"Now, you turn around and then tell me what all this is about, hmm."

Ginny began to slowly plait and twist Hermione's hair back as she explained.

"Well, you know who I like, right?" Hermione started.

"Yes. Wait, it's still sexy Snape right?"

"Yes Gin."

"God his voice is so sexy. And if only he let those hands -"

"Gin. Straying from the point." Hermione interrupted.

"Sorry, continue."

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face Ginny, who had now tied Hermione's hair into an elegant bun.

"Well, I was in the Prefect's bathroom last night and…."

"And….What?"

"He was there."

"WHAT?!"

Hermione hurriedly explained the rest of the story, slowly getting flustered as she relived the events in her head.

"So you're missing _another_ Girl's night?"

"I know," Hermione sighed. "Sorry Ginny. It's not even my fault."

"Why was he there anyway?"

Hermione paused, thinking. "I'm not actually sure. Maybe if I can collect myself enough before tonight I may pluck up the courage to ask. I was so shocked at his sudden arrival last night that I completely forgot I wasn't even doing anything wrong." Hermione exclaimed.

"He has that effect on people. Look at the time!" Ginny blurted out. "We need to go before we're late to lesson. Anyways, eat this and I'll see you at lunch okay" She said hurriedly shoving a muffin into Hermione's hand before sprinting out of the door to DADA.

Hermione quickly ate the muffin whilst gathering her school books, making a mental note to thank Ginny for the muffin later, before running off in a similar fashion to Ginny, in the direction of Transfiguration. Her only hope was that they hadn't gone into the classroom yet.

Hermione arrived at the classroom two minutes late and due to her current luck, everyone was already seated. Muttering a quick "Sorry I'm late", Hermione shrank down into her seat beside Draco and attempted to concentrate. Key word: attempted. She was completely unaware of the worried look Professor McGonagall gave her as her thoughts slowly drifted back to tonight's detention.

* * *

"Miss Granger!"

"I'm sorry, what was that Professor? I think I missed it." Hermione exclaimed, startled by her teacher's sudden appearance.

"I asked you to stay behind but your lack of awareness means that everyone has already left. Therefore my statement is no longer valid." Professor McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"S..sorry Professor," Hermione stammered, "I wasn't concentrating fully."

"As I can see. First late and then now you have barely finished the task set. This is definitely not like you at all. Is everything alright, dear?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm just a little stressed about my exams. I got the highest OWL scores, even beating that of Professor Snape. I have very high expectations for myself and don't want to fail them. I think it's interrupting my sleep is all. Sorry Professor, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." She waffled, rushing to cover her tracks after stumbling on Professor Snape's name.

"Let's home not Miss Granger. However, do not let expectations pull you back and stop you from fulfilling them. I will see you again at the end of the week to check on the situation. But for now I think you best be off. I'm always here if you need anything."

"Yes Professor, thank you." Hermione said, almost sprinting out of the classroom and towards the library, away from the lies she left behind.

Upon arriving at the library she rushed to her favourite spot, hoping to God that nobody had taken it. When finding it empty she sat down and began to take out her books. "_Thank god I have 2 free periods_," she thought.

Looking through her Transfiguration book, it would seem she had taken notes after all. But, for the life of her, she couldn't remember a single part of the lesson. This was getting bad. Very bad.

Draco turned up shortly after, carrying an arm full of books which would make even a heavy-weight champion impressed.

"Late on homework again?" Hermione chirped as he sat down opposite her. He always managed to cheer her up, without necessarily even doing anything. They'd become closer after the war as his anti-muggleborn façade dropped and she got to know the real Draco, rather than the version of him which was Voldemort's puppet.

"Shut it you" He snapped playfully in response.

"It's not my fault you haven't done Professor Snape's essa….Oh fuck."

"Forget to do your darling crush's essay?" Draco mocked.

"Not so loud you annoying shit." She hissed, hitting him over the head with a roll of parchment.

"Ouch! Well, what is it then? He took points off for being a 'know-it-all'?"

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes! For Merlin's sake, spill the gossip woman."

Hermione recounted the story for the second time to Draco who stared at her in utter shock throughout the whole tale.

"But that's completely unfair!" Draco protested. "I'll be having words with my godfather later."

"No Draco, you can't! You and Ginny are the only ones who know I like him let alone the events of last night. I'm trusting you both to keep your gobs shut from earwiggers."

"When have I ever done anything on the contrary?" Draco smirked.

"Norbert."

"That was different! Anyway…. Please help me. We've got the Bat after lunch and I need to write this stupid essay! We've only got just over an hour left."

"Fine," said Hermione. "But only if you recount everything I glazed over in the Transfiguration lesson."

"That's all of it then."

"Do you want help Draco?" She argued.

"Yes. Okay. Sorry. Promise."

The two spent the next hour and a half going through their work before dashing to lunch before Ron could eat all the food. Again.

Unfortunately, glancing around the room during a lag in conversation, Hermione found herself staring at the head table. Adjusting her gaze slightly, she caught the eyes of the Potions Master. He was staring at her. Hermione's eyes grew wide and her eyes shot back to the plate of food in front of her, turning away from Snape's glare with a smirk on his lips. This unsettled Hermione and suddenly put off her food, she excused herself from Draco and Ginny to go for a quick walk.

Outside in the chilling supposed-to-be-spring breeze, Hermione found herself a lot calmer than a few moments before. She sat down on a damp bench as the rain had ceased for now.

"Just breathe. It will all be fine." Hermione chanted. "Both Draco and Ginny are in Potions so there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Nothing."

After settling her breathing and chanting "just breathe" a few more times, she got up and looked at her watch. Great, Just Great. She was late.

Grabbing her school bag, she ran through the halls down to the dungeons. Just as she thought she may get away with it and not lose any points, she ran into something tall, hard and black.

"_Fuck."_

**A/N:**** Bit of a longer one for you guys this time as an apology. Please R&amp;R thanks for reading. x**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so so sorry about this guys. Unfortunately this isn't another chapter as you may have hoped, its my apology that I've lost my muse and started down a different bumpy road. With not posting in so long, moving countries, moving schools, exams, school work, other fandoms and a lot more, my muse and inspiration for this fic has just gone.

I had up to chapter 8 planned out but I just don't have the umph to write it to the standard I'd want to (if that makes sense).

If any of you would like to know how this story was due to continue then please message me privately and I will happily link you to my tumblr where I will post my original plans (or just if any of you want my tumblr anyway). As for me ever writing up the ending, Unfortunately I don't think it will happen, sorry.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, followed the fic and my account, everyone who has reviewed, just all of you. I love you all and I am so very sorry. I hope you understand.

I have a Mystrade (Sherlock) Fic in production if any of you are interested. Hopefully that should be Beta'd and out soon. I'll keep you posted.

Sorry.

~Bella


End file.
